Panicz/II/13
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIII Ksawery nie poznał swego pana gdy ten powrócił z Tylemego. Młodzieniec przeistoczył się od razu, doznał jakby duchowego chrztu. W nocy nie spał, nawet nie próbował spać, tylko obłożony fotografiami Maryli rozmawiał z nią, pieścił w swej wyobraźni jej wdzięczną postać. Chwilami rozmyślał o ojcu i o tym jak przeprowadzić całą sprawę, nie dopuszczając do wybuchów z obu stron. Ale wszelkie plany ułożone w nocy prysły, gdy nazajutrz Marian stanął przed panem Turskim. Obywatel odgadł natychmiast co sprowadziło doń Marysia o tak wczesnej godzinie. Starli się wzrokiem. Oczy ojca były groźne, wejrzenie syna błagające. Młodzieniec nie czekał na słowa zachęty, wiedział, że ich nie będzie. Podszedł do otomany, na której siedział Turski, zgiął się przed ojcem i ręce jego przycisnął do ust. – Marianie, co to znaczy? – usłyszał nad swą głową trwożny szept. – Ty mnie ojcze rozumiesz, przyszedłem błagać cię o pozwolenie... aby osiągnąć moje szczęście. Turski wstał wzburzony. – Znasz mój pogląd na tę sprawę, nie zmieniłem go. – Ojcze, ja ją kocham nad życie własne! Ona zerwała z Poszyngierem, bo Korzyccy zaręczyli ją bez jej woli. Maryla stała się ofiarą niecnej intrygi, ale ona mnie kocha, kocha od dawna, a ja... ty wiesz ojcze, ja za nią szaleję! Sądząc, że ją tracę, łajdaczyłem się, postępowałem niezgodnie z sumieniem. Ale już ocalenie przyszło. Ona mi je przyniosła, jej miłość. Pan Turski słysząc szczere słowa młodzieńca, widząc niezłomny wyraz twarzy, zrozumiał, że to ostatni atak syna. Niechęć buchnęła w nim z gwałtownością, pragnienie zabicia woli młodzieńca stało się przemożne. Zawołał surowym tonem: – Zadajesz mi okrutną mękę, jak możesz nalegać na ojca, skoro wiesz, że jestem przeciwny twemu małżeństwu z Korzycką? Dobry syn nie popełnia takich ekscesów niezgodnych z żądaniem ojca. To jest wykroczenie z obowiązków względem rodziców. Ty Marysiu nadużywasz mej cierpliwości. Młodzieniec załamał ręce. – Ojcze mój drogi, ja cię błagam! Nie odmawiaj mi szczęścia! Ona musi być moją i będzie moją! – Więc ojciec dla ciebie nie istnieje? Nie dbasz o niego?... – Ja błagam! Ojcze, błagam o twoje słowo, o twe błogosławieństwo, o... Marylę. Maryś jęknął głucho i ze straszną rozpaczą w twarzy runął do nóg ojca. Leżał na podłodze tuląc głowę do jego stóp. – Marianie! Synu mój! Pan Turski wstrząsnął się nieznanym dreszczem, bardzo zbladł, doznał wrażenia, jakby mu zapłakało serce. Rękoma przysłonił zroszone oczy, oddychał ciężko, zmagał się już nie z własnym uporem, lecz ze wzruszeniem, które zawładnęło nim potężnie. Na odgłos padającego ciała wbiegła do pokoju pani Turska, za nią Irena i Ziula. Stanęły przerażone na widok Marysia leżącego u nóg ojca. Pannom łzy spłynęły z oczu gęstym gradem. Turski nagle schylił się i dźwignął syna. Pomógł mu powstać z podłogi. – Marysiu, dziecko moje, bądź spokojny, nie nerwuj się, bo to... zdrowiu... szkodzi. Mówił urywanie, z czułością położył rękę na ramieniu jedynaka, patrząc w jego rysy zmienione, opłynięte bladym kroplistym potem. Młodzieniec trochę nieprzytomnie tarł ręką mokre czoło, przymknął powieki, był niesłychanie wyczerpany. Ojciec wziął go w ramiona, rzekł głosem pełnym uczucia: – Rozbroiłeś mnie Marysiu. Potrafisz kochać i walczyć o zdobycie szczęścia, ale nie przypuszczałem nigdy, że będziesz umiał błagać... tak błagać. – Dla niej ojcze... wszystko zdołam zrobić... byle... była moją. – Powtarzam, że skruszyłeś mą niechęć, masz teraz we mnie ojca i sojusznika w swej sprawie, jestem twoim przyjacielem. Takie uczucia w dzisiejszych czasach są rzadkością, umiem to ocenić. Bądź szczęśliwy. Uściskali się z wielkim napływem najlepszych wzruszeń do pałających serc. Pani Turska, Ira i Ziula ucałowały Marysia i ojca, rozczulone i przejęte powagą chwili. Zapanował nastrój bardzo uroczysty. – Teraz trzeba być u Korzyckich – rzekła pani Turska. Marian opowiedział widzenie się z Marylą u Paszowskiego. Uradzono więc, że najpierw on sam pojedzie do Zapędów i urzędowo oświadczy się Korzyckim, potem dopiero pojadą jego rodzice podziękować za przyjęcie syna. – Podziękowanie złożę tylko... twojej Maryli, nie zaś tym... tym... Uparty obywatel nie dopowiedział czegoś, ze względu na syna. Irena i Ziula chciały koniecznie towarzyszyć Marysiowi do Zapędów, ale ojciec nie pozwolił. Panny umilkły. Skoro veto pana Turskiego zostało wypowiedziane, nikt już z zasady nie oponował. Jedynie Maryś przełamał prawo ogólne, ale w wyjątkowych warunkach. W rodzinie Turskich powróciła dawna przekwitła zgoda. Inny duch powiał. Ojciec, zupełnie ułagodzony, nie mógł nacieszyć się jedynakiem. Przyczynił on mu wiele zmartwień i nawet usunął się czasowo, z urazą w duszy. Pan Turski zawsze z systematyczną stanowczością przeprowadzał swe programy życiowe, niekiedy traktując je zbyt despotycznie. Skoro jednak jakiś wypadek, szczególnie uczuciowej natury, przeszkodził jego zamiarom, bronił się jeszcze, ale w końcu ulegał i, o ile przedtem był trudny, o tyle potem bardzo skłonny do ustępstw i szczerej harmonii. Dzieci kochał miłością bezmierną, ale nie pobłażał im, przeciwnie, wymagał od nich dla siebie i świata więcej, niż należało. W żonie widział wzór doskonałości kobiecej i pragnął mieć to samo w dzieciach. One jednakże raziły go wielokrotnie. Pan Turski spoglądał nieufnie na „piecielstwa” Ireny, tak nazywając jej malarstwo. Ale gdy rzeczoznawcy orzekli, że jego córka posiada talent i trzeba go kształcić, gdy pracę jej przyjęto do Zachęty, nadspodziewanie, krytyki zaś były niezłe i rokujące przyszłość młodej malarce, Turski zaczął tę sprawę traktować poważnie, czuł się już dumny z powodzenia i talentu Ireny. Gniewał go Marian, zakochany w Korzyckiej. Ambitny ojciec nie miał nic przeciw osobie Maryli, owszem uznawał jej piękność i dar jednania sobie ludzi, ale będąc sam człowiekiem wielkiej szlachetności o bardzo prawych poglądach, nie chciał zgodzić się na wprowadzenie do swej rodziny jednostki, pochodzącej z domu Korzyckich, i tym samym wejść z nimi w tak bliskie pokrewieństwo. Walka trwała parę lat, zmogło ją uczucie. Wybuch syna świadczący o potędze jego miłości przełamał zaporę w sercu ojca, ale tylko dla przyszłej synowej. Pan Turski zapanował nad sobą, by nie okazać Marysiowi, że ma instynktowną odrazę do jej rodziców i brata i, że konieczna bytność w Zapędach będzie dla niego przejściem bardzo ciężkim. Gdy Maryś uszczęśliwiony odjechał z Worczyna, Turski wynurzał się przed żoną i córką, gorycz swą wyrzucał z duszy, czując potrzebę tego, chociażby w najpoufniejszym kółku. Mówił smętnie, aż tragicznie: – Wszystko już teraz zrobię dla Marysia, ale to straszna ofiara, rodzice muszą wiele znieść dla szczęścia swych dzieci. Gdybyż przynajmniej była pewność, że szczęścia tych dwojga nie zmącą kiedy rodzinne stosunki Korzyckich? Maryla go kocha, jednakże pochodzi z nich. Faktem jest, że o pannę Korzycką starał się znany i zamożny obywatel z Litwy, ceniony powszechnie, z wybornej rodziny. Wyszłaby na pewno za niego, ale konkurent, przejrzawszy papę i braciszka czmychnął na Litwę w wilję oświadczyn, zląkł się po prostu takiej rodziny i tych stosunków. A potem znowu... – Maryla kocha Marysia od dawna, nie wyszłaby za innego – rzekła Irena. – Dowód na baronie, zerwała z nim pomimo jego milionów. Cóż tam baron! Poszyngier nie jest partią, gdyż same pieniądze tu nie zaważą. Bogaty parweniusz zostanie zawsze tylko parweniuszem, chociażby miał miliony, partią zaś może być jedynie dla drugiego dorobkiewicza. Panna Maryla miała poważniejszych konkurentów, obywateli ziemian z pierwszorzędnymi nazwiskami, ale wszyscy cofnęli się w porę przed taką koligacją. Skórski porządny człowiek, czy tytuł jego istotny, tego nie wiem, ale rodzina dobra, ożenił się z Korzycką dla pieniędzy i podobno umiejętnie ssie kieszeń teścia. Przy tym postać ma trochę karykaturalną, partią nie był. Pani Turska przypomniała fakt, kiedy Gustaw Korzycki przyjechał do Worczyna z pierwszą wizytą i jak był przez nią potraktowany. Irena śmiała się. – Pamiętam doskonale! było to przy gościach, służąca wniosła jego bilet i podała mamie, mama zaś cisnęła go na stół z pasją i rzekła „prosić”, ale takim tonem, że brrr... gdy wszedł, mama podała mu rękę jak lód i bez słowa. – Bardzo dobrze – potakiwał Turski – podobnych Gutków nie należy inaczej przyjmować. Ale teraz... on będzie bratem naszej synowej, szwagrem Marysia... okropność! Smutny zbieg okoliczności. Wiem ja dobrze, co Korzycki zawsze na Worczyn wygadywał, krytykował, wyśmiewał wszystkie moje urządzenia. Ależ nawet nie wahał się głosić, że Irę wydajemy za mąż za jakiegoś zagonowca, szlachetkę, który mógłby być u mnie ekonomem. – Ach! za Powalskiego, przypominam sobie – rzekła Irena. – Korzycki ośmielił się rozgłaszać coś podobnego na zasadzie, że ten Powalski bywał u nas czasowo, bo trudno komuś wymówić dom, zwłaszcza, że młodemu Powalskiemu nic nie można zarzucić; chłopak gładki, gdyby nie jego pochodzenie i rodzina, ci wszyscy Trawkoscy, Sałacińscy i inni „dziedzice” okoliczni. Ale przez usta Korzyckiego przemawiała zawiść, że dom nasz cieszy się nieskazitelną opinią, za to chciał nas koniecznie zdyskredytować. Tylko nikt w te plotki nie wierzył. Irena powróciwszy do swego pokoju po rozmowie z ojcem zastała Ziulę zapłakaną. – Co ci jest? Dziewczę przysunęło się do niej trochę tęsknie. Twarz, zalaną łzami, ukryła na piersiach Ireny. – Ziulka! Czego płaczesz? A ona zaczęła szeptać: – Tak mnie okropnie wzruszyła ta scena z Marysiem. Widzisz Iruś, to jest dopiero miłość, wielka głęboka miłość. Czy Denhoff kochał tak samo Dorcię? Nie. Czy Stanisław kocha mnie aż tak silnie? także nie. Iruś... a... ja... wiesz... ja go tak potężnie również nie kocham. Zaległo milczenie. – Czy ty to mówisz poważnie, Ziulu? – Najzupełniej. Widzisz Iro, gdyśmy się zaręczyli i gdy mnie moi rodzice spytali, czy bardzo kocham Stacha, mówiłam tak, i miałam dla niego miłość serdeczną. Ale teraz widzę, że nasze idealne uczucia są niczym w porównaniu do miłości Marysia dla Maryli. To, Iruś, to co innego. Maryś to siła, on potrafi walczyć o szczęście, nie tylko marzyć o nim. – A twój Stach? czy wątpisz o nim? Ziula westchnęła. – Tak – rzekła cichutko – Stach tylko potrafi latać ze mną w obłokach, marzy, tęskni za urojeniami i mnie z sobą nosi po gwiazdach, ale głębokie to nie jest. Irena była zdumiona. – Więc już i ty Ziulka zaczynasz analizować? Już wkradły się wątpliwości, które cię nurtują? To źle. Masz przykład na Dorci, ona również bardzo kochała Ryszarda, ale z chwilą gdy uczucia swe i jego istotę wzięła pod rozbiór szczegółowy, bezwzględny, wiesz co nastąpiło. – Lepiej, że stało się to teraz, niżby takie myśli miały nawiedzać ją... za późno. Irę i Ziulę pochłonęły szczere, poufne zwierzenia. Maryś Turski oświadczył się państwu Korzyckim o rękę Maryli i został przyjęty. Ten niezbędny akt form światowych wszyscy partnerzy odegrali klasycznie. Mama była jak należało uroczysta i poświęcająca córkę, papo typowo etykietalny i łaskawy dla przyszłego zięcia, którego „musiał tolerować”. Maryś sztywny, nawet nieco surowy, zachował powagę z pewną nienaruszalnością, broniącą od wszelkich nadprogramowych występów. Inni członkowie rodziny osłodzili Marysiowi przykrą chwilę, nie licząc narzeczonej; jej oczy i usta, oddane ukochanemu, były mu najmilszą nagrodą. Gustaw pogodzony już z „wybrykiem” siostry nie darował dobrej okazji i tego samego dnia wieczorem w wielkim sekrecie poprosił Marysia o pożyczkę. Otrzymał ją wprawdzie, lecz w mniejszej o połowę sumie, niż żądał. Jeszcze charakterystyczniej odbywała się wizyta rodziców Turskich w Zapędach. Ojciec Marysia spełnił to, co postanowił, dziękując dyplomatycznie tylko Maryli za przyjęcie syna, nawet bez użycia właściwych słów. Przycisnął jej rękę do ust z poważną dystynkcją i rzekł prawie szeptem: – Małżeństwo przeznaczonem jest od Boga, zatem winienem już tylko życzyć pani szczęścia w związku z moim synem. Niech was Bóg błogosławi. Maryla zagryzła wargi, dotknęły ją te ostrożne słowa ojca narzeczonego, ale zwalczyła odrazę i nawet pochyliła lekko głowę do ramienia Turskiego, lecz go nie pocałowała. Panowie Turski i Korzycki powitali się obojętnie, ale grzecznie. Pierwszy z dobrze udaną uprzejmością rzekł tylko: – Witam pana! – A! moje... uszanowanie, jak nie wiem co... bardzo mi przyjemnie... Ha! – odpowiedział Korzycki. Kłopotliwe zamilknięcie obydwóch uratował hrabia Artur. On w salonie Korzyckich stał się niejako pośrednikiem pomiędzy sąsiadami, krzywo na siebie spoglądającymi. Obie panie więcej po kobiecemu i łatwiej pogodziły się z sobą. Turska ujętą została przez niezwykłą słodycz Maryli, okazywaną matce narzeczonego z gorącą szczerością; Korzycka zaś zauważywszy bardzo cenną, czarną koronkową suknię pani Turskiej i staroświecką diamentową broszę, o wybitnej tradycji, poczuła się znacznie pokrzepiona w swej próżności. Wizyta trwająca względnie długo, jedynie zawdzięczając młodzieży zebranej w Zapędach, ze Skórskim na czele, nie miała przykrych dla obu stron niespodzianek. Pan Turski myślał w duchu: „Ot sobie, ludzie jakich wiele, plutokracja, gdyby nie taka opinia?... Można zresztą niezbyt się z nimi zadawać.” Korzycki zaś rzekł do żony po odjeździe gości: – Jak nie wiem co, wolałbym żeby Turscy byli przynajmniej baronami, ale ujdą, prezencję mają; on z miny przypomina arystokratę. Matka Maryli dokończyła oceny: – Turska była wspaniale ubrana, miała piękną i drogą toaletę.